


Final straw

by FaibleEstimeDeSoi



Category: BoJack Horseman
Genre: Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaibleEstimeDeSoi/pseuds/FaibleEstimeDeSoi
Summary: My take on contents and consequences of Hollyhocks letter.
Kudos: 3





	Final straw

Bojack Horseman left the house with its loud party and stands outside. He understood that it wasn`t a place for him, but who cares with all of the shit stuff around him. Perhaps call Hollyhock again? This try failed not like the others, his number was disconnected. Well, she clearly doesn`t want to talk with him. If there was another way to reach her, alas... Bojack felt a strange feeling of regret... Of course, the letter. Deep down in his heart, soul, or maybe brain, he comprehends that this letter could be his save from sliding back into the void or, which is more possible last straw that will break his back. He sighs and slowly opens the envelope. As he reads sentence after sentence his will to live slowly disappears.   
"Dear Bojack,  
When I first met you I already knew that you are a troubled person. In the end, I understood that I was downplaying it. not so long ago I heard a story about New Mexico, about lack of any responsibility and adultness. When I recognized you as the villain of this story, I didn`t know what to think. I thought: Surely, this just an old mistake that maybe happened only a couple of years ago but he is changed completely. Problem is, I read your book. I heard what you want me to hear from you and something that you do not. I know that you "become better" or tried to do this countless times, some tries were genuine, some fake, but you always return to your twisted kind of norm. I knew about your staying in rehab and recent changes, but how I will be sure? Then you moved to my university, became the teacher. You didn`t ask me and you kept pushing on me. After those interviews this all situation sounds less awkward and more crepy and terrible. Now I learned much more about you and this is why I ask you to not try to reconnect with me. I don`t want to end up left alone with alcoholic poisoning, I don`t want to end up like Sarah Lynn. Please, if you are actually changed in some way you should understand.   
Farewell Bojack"  
The final straw, the bridge that was burned from the other end. He is nothing now, a hole with nothing to fill it. Bojack looks at the bottle of beer that suddenly appeared in his hand. Or maybe there is one thing...

**Author's Note:**

> Please, review my work, especially if you didn`t like it.


End file.
